This invention relates to a device on a skein winding machine for applying bands, particularly for applying bands onto band flaps arranged on a movable carrier, in which the band flaps, starting from an initial position, convey an applied band onto a fully wound skein by the movement of the carrier, deposit the banded skein at a delivery point and finally return to their initial position, and in which a band lifter, which is provided with a suction nozzle and which is movable up and down, removes a band from a magazine under the effect of suction at the suction nozzle and places the band on the band flaps located at their initial position by rotary movement actuated by a drive, preferably according to Federal Republic of Germany Pat. No. 25 32 432.
The present invention seeks to improve the device according to the Federal Republic of Germany, Pat. No. 25 32 432 in such a manner that the bands are still more securely slipped over the band flaps.